Algo Inocente
by Guezeluss
Summary: Yurio teme por la nueva fijación que tiene hacía Yuri, no le parece sano o correcto, si es solamente un cerdito sin gracia, ¿cómo puede hacerle revolotear el estómago? [Yuururi(?)]


**T** ítulo **:** **Algo Inocente  
D**isclaimer **:** **Y** uri! on Ice es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por este mismo Mitsuro Kubo.  
 **C** ouple **: Y** uuYu **[Y** uuri **xY** uri **]  
N**otas **: N** o estoy del todo segura si así se llama esta ship, sólo le pongo así porque necesito un nombre y pues, este me gustó bastante. (?)

 **.**

 **E** l sol mañanero iba cubriendo de a más todo el puerto por el que pasaba; trataba de evitar subir la mirada, pues no tenía mucho que había despertado y en sí, nunca le agradaron los rayos del sol. Como tenía tan poco tiempo, decidió ese día salir a correr por su cuenta, y claro, sin avisarle a nadie de su ausencia.

Sus pensamientos ocupaban su entorno, iba tan inmerso en ellos que podría perderse en cualquier momento, nada más sabía que estaba yendo en línea recta y pronto sería hora del desayuno. Sin embargo, al percibir una pequeña diferencia en el ambiente, fue que paró; no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero había llegado hasta el local donde practicaba, tanto él, como el otro Yuri. Chasqueó la lengua y echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie fisgoneando por ahí.

Cuando entró en el local, avanzó de forma sigilosa, a pesar de que no había literalmente nadie, a excepción de Yuko, quien lo recibió amable, casi gritando le dio la bienvenida al lugar, que al instante fue callada por el rubio, molesto le chistó al momento de taparle la boca.

— ¡No hables tan fuerte!, ¡no quiero que sepan que vine aquí a entrenar antes de la competencia! —susurró viéndola directa a los ojos, haciendo alusión a lo importante que era para él que nadie lo supiera.

—Tra-tranquilízate Yurio-kun… —exclamó nerviosa. —Y de todas maneras, Yuri ha estado aquí desde hace como una hora, así que tendrán que compartir pista, ¿de acuerdo? —alejó de a poco al chico, quien sólo se mantuvo boquiabierto por el comentario de la chica. Irritado, fue directo hacia el lugar sin siquiera avisar. — ¡Espera, Yurio-kun!, ¡tus patines! —suspiró ante la terquedad del ruso, y resignada prefirió dejar a su propia voluntad lo que hiciere.

« _No puedo creer que ese cerdito haya llegado antes que yo, ¡ya verá lo que es bueno!_ »

Estando ya a punto de gritarle algún despectivo, justamente paró por un momento ahí, al otro lado, casi cubierto por la única barrera que los separaba; tenía curiosidad, y mucha, por un momento se preguntó cómo sería su entrenamiento a solas, seguro hacía algo especial en esos momentos, algo que no quisiere que vieran los demás… Seguía sin saber su repentina paranoia, pero sería interesante verlo, aunque fuera por un momento.

Al principio, le pareció poca cosa, su egocentrismo no le permitía ver más que un muchacho común y corriente intentando sobresalir de entre tantos; hasta la fecha seguía sin comprender a Víctor en cómo le pudo dar tanta importancia a alguien tan… simplón, no pudo describirlo mejor a su punto de vista.

¿Qué si le empezaba a mirar tanto?, ¿qué si no podía despegar sus ojos de él? Únicamente hacía una buena comparación. Ese estilo tan único, esos movimientos tan armoniosos y delicados, ese deje tan inocente que cautivaría a cualquiera, esa figura tan… hermosa.

« _¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!?_ »

Se apartó tan bruscamente que, por descuido produjo un golpe sordo, nada anormal, a excepción que hizo voltear a Katsuki y preguntarse si habrá sido algunas de las niñas que lo seguía acosando. Le restó importancia y volvió a su patinaje habitual. Y aun así, permanecía inmóvil y tembloroso el pobre Yuri, las palmas de sus manos cubrían su rostro en completo rojo carmín.

 **.**

Sabía que no debía permanecer ahí, sabía que en cuanto pudo, debió irse a dormir. Después de todo, aún estaba en crecimiento, y todo el tiempo le recordaban que dormirse temprano era esencial en su desarrollo y buena condición física y mental. Ahora bien, ¿cómo fue que terminó al lado de un par de borrachos sin medida, contemplando sólo cómo se embriagaban? Víctor podía ser bastante astuto en ciertas situaciones, se cuestionó.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco, Yurio? —preguntó sonriente el mayor, acercándole un poco de sake al menor de todos.

— ¡Claro que no, viejo borracho! —bramó apartando el licor que le daba un olor asqueroso.

Miró de reojo a su lado, suspiró cansado al ver a Yuuri recostado en medio de la sala; en parte le sorprendió su poca resistencia al alcohol porque a como recordaba, no bebió tanto como para ya haber caído en sueño. Hizo burla a lo bajo, y sin darse cuenta de él mismo, se quedó admirando lo frágil y tierno que se veía con sus mejillas y nariz sonrojadas.

Bostezó hondo y por inercia se puso a su nivel en busca de quedar frente a frente. No era algo tan extraordinario, ni sorprendente; nada más quería permanecer así por un momento y ya luego volvería a como era antes.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer; y para su pronta sorpresa, sintió de la nada un brazo rodearle y acurrucarle en medio de un cuerpo semi-desnudo. Su sueño pasó a ser nada y su mente voló hasta donde no quería que llegara, ¿por qué le dejaba hacer eso? En otros tiempos ya lo estaría golpeando sin piedad alguna. Mas ahora, le confundía el olor tan bueno que emanaba aquel muchacho.

Y en ese momento, Yuri decidió que aun ganando o no, se iría a Rusia. Sabía que permanecer ahí sería malo para el corazón.

* * *

 **.**

 **Greetings!**

Aclaro, esto se suponía que iba a ser un drabble y miren ahora, ¡es casi un one-shot! :v Y fuera de eso, quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, y más aún, si les gustó. No sé, esta ship me gustó tanto que no me pude resistir en escribir algo de ellos, me parecen adorables~  
Y también, no sé si vaya a volver a escribir para este fandom, es más, creo que es el primero en el que le escribo algo en tan poco tiempo de haberlo visto (?) En fin, mi nueva droga será el YuuYu (?) Y espero aportar algo más a esta bella ship! :3

Agradezco cualquier comentario, hasta luego mis patitos~


End file.
